board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kobe and Team USA vs. Character Battle VI
During the Summer 2007 Contest, SHINE GET 64 made a contest in which the participants of the poll of the day were up against Kobe Bryant and the rest of the USA Basketball team. Here are all the pictures and final results from that contest. https://archive.is/20131016035857/img513.imageshack.us/img513/8705/usa1jp3.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Knuckles https://archive.is/20131016035211/img513.imageshack.us/img513/7937/usa2fa5.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. KOS-MOS https://archive.is/20131016035743/img250.imageshack.us/img250/4810/usa3df7.jpg - 1st. Samus Aran 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016035250/img130.imageshack.us/img130/3726/usa4pe0.jpg - 1st. Agent 47 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016034853/img381.imageshack.us/img381/9880/usa5kd1.jpg - Tied. Kobe/USA and Zelos Wilder https://archive.is/20131016035437/img211.imageshack.us/img211/3239/usatiebreaker1vv6.jpg - Zelos wins tiebreaker https://archive.is/20131016035211/img211.imageshack.us/img211/7164/usa6rw6.jpg - 1st. Midgar Zolom 2nd. Jill Valentine http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/2851/usa7kc1.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Auron https://archive.is/20131016035020/img204.imageshack.us/img204/4034/usa8ea7.jpg - 1st. Toad 2nd. Kobe/USA http://img172.imageshack.us/img172/6279/usa9oc5.jpg - 1st. Sir ****ing Meta-Knight 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016035233/img115.imageshack.us/img115/5775/usa10js5.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Banjo http://img523.imageshack.us/img523/441/usa11il8.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Wander https://archive.is/20131016034745/img208.imageshack.us/img208/1085/usa12zc7.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Phoenix Wright https://archive.is/20131016035606/img208.imageshack.us/img208/4299/usa13qc8.jpg - 1st. Miles Edgeworth 2nd. Bidoof http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/2940/usa14mp5.jpg - Tied. The Boss and Zelda https://archive.is/20131016035433/img205.imageshack.us/img205/7381/usatiebreaker2sg6.jpg - The Boss wins tiebreaker https://archive.is/20131016035307/img299.imageshack.us/img299/8388/usa15os8.jpg - 1st. Simon Belmont 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016035044/img259.imageshack.us/img259/3627/usa16cu0.jpg - Tied. Kobe/USA and HK-47 https://archive.is/20131016035132/img338.imageshack.us/img338/5695/usatiebreaker3xw8.jpg - Kobe wins tiebreaker https://archive.is/20131016034851/img231.imageshack.us/img231/4991/usa17xe6.jpg - 1st. Tingle 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016034531/img128.imageshack.us/img128/2772/usa18ij8.jpg - 1st. Ganondorf 2nd. Thrall https://archive.is/20131016035049/img98.imageshack.us/img98/9867/usa19bl6.jpg - 1st. Yuna 2nd. Master Chief http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/6928/usa20yz2.jpg - 1st. Liquid Snake 2nd. Ness https://archive.is/20131016035902/img297.imageshack.us/img297/8463/usa21wt8.jpg - 1st. Amaterasu 2nd. Matt http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/4325/usa22qj3.jpg - 1st. Ada Wong 2nd. Kobe/USA http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/757/usa23al1.jpg - 1st. Issac 2nd. Kobe/USA http://web.archive.org/web/20120218024319/http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/5194/usa24ht4.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Ridley https://archive.is/20131016034900/img513.imageshack.us/img513/5977/usa25eq5.jpg - 1st. L-Block 2nd. Kirby http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/108/usa26wx4.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Prince of All Cosmos http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/3221/usa27qv7.jpg - 1st. Solid Snake 2nd. Rayman r http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/4198/usa28ca6.jpg - 1st. Ryu Hayabusa 2nd. Kobe/USA http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/8042/usa29mu6.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Akuma https://archive.is/20131016035824/img250.imageshack.us/img250/5262/usa30iq7.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Wesker http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/5648/usa31og2.jpg - 1st. Gordon Freeman 2nd. Guybrush Threepwood https://archive.is/20131016035604/img169.imageshack.us/img169/3502/usa32ja0.jpg - 1st. Sonic 2nd. Viewtiful Joe http://img48.imageshack.us/img48/117/usa33ip7.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. KOS-MOS http://img112.imageshack.us/img112/3208/usa34zk2.jpg - 1st. Samus 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016034855/img524.imageshack.us/img524/4294/usa35pl6.jpg - Tied. Revolver Ocelot and Kefka https://archive.is/20131016034850/img503.imageshack.us/img503/9563/usatiebreaker4rk4.jpg - Revolver Ocelot wins tiebreaker https://archive.is/20131016035424/img503.imageshack.us/img503/7416/usa36vd1.jpg - 1st. Ryu 2nd. Bowser https://archive.is/20131016034748/img256.imageshack.us/img256/3482/usa37gk0.jpg - Tied. Kobe/USA and Meta-Knight https://archive.is/20131016034853/img208.imageshack.us/img208/3544/usatiebreaker5na0.jpg - Meta-Knight wins tiebreaker https://archive.is/20131016035513/img503.imageshack.us/img503/7906/usa38lp7.jpg - 1st. Phoenix Wright 2nd. Big Boss https://archive.is/20131016035747/img516.imageshack.us/img516/4750/usa39aho0.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Zelda https://archive.is/20131016034939/img210.imageshack.us/img210/9016/usa40yo0.jpg - 1st. Zero 2nd. Raiden https://archive.is/20131016035138/img254.imageshack.us/img254/5836/usa41ct3.jpg - 1st. Luigi 2nd. Kobe http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/5533/usa42gi4.jpg - 1st. Liquid Snake 2nd. Yuna https://archive.is/20131016035906/img132.imageshack.us/img132/5238/usa43cy8.jpg - 1st. Amaterasu 2nd. Balthier https://archive.is/20131016035908/img145.imageshack.us/img145/3650/usa44gs8.jpg - 1st. Pikachu 2nd. Vivi https://archive.is/20131016035035/img155.imageshack.us/img155/7706/usa45dq0.jpg - 1st. L-Block 2nd. Kirby https://archive.is/20131016035529/img89.imageshack.us/img89/3664/usa46hb3.jpg - 1st. Jack/24 2nd. Ryu Hayabusa https://archive.is/20131016035919/img148.imageshack.us/img148/148/usa47yz6.jpg - 1st. Lara Croft 2nd. Kobe/USA http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/1857/usa48nd0.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Duke Nukem https://archive.is/20131016035404/img516.imageshack.us/img516/9918/usa49fp1.jpg - 1st. Mega Man 2nd. Samus https://archive.is/20131016035321/img155.imageshack.us/img155/1752/usa50hm9.jpg - 1st. Ryu 2nd. Marcus Fenix http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/7361/usa51om4.jpg - 1st. Mario 2nd. Big Boss https://archive.is/20131016034712/img516.imageshack.us/img516/8999/usa52we8.jpg - 1st. Zero 2nd. Kobe/USA http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/685/kooooooouu7.jpg (image done by Sess) - 1st. Luigi 2nd. Ganondorf https://archive.is/20131016035603/img524.imageshack.us/img524/8429/usa54ad6.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Pikachu https://archive.is/20131016035242/img524.imageshack.us/img524/8036/usa55eg7.jpg - 1st. L-Block 2nd. Solid Snake https://archive.is/20131016035445/img88.imageshack.us/img88/4576/usa56pf6.jpg - 1st. Kobe/USA 2nd. Sonic http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/9480/usa57ef5.jpg - 1st. Mega Man 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016035628/img91.imageshack.us/img91/8486/usa58ra2.jpg - 1st. Mario 2nd. Sephiroth https://archive.is/20131016034635/img91.imageshack.us/img91/6299/usa59kp8.jpg - 1st. Luigi 2nd. Kobe/USA http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/9931/usa60nq1.jpg - 1st. Jack 2nd L-Block https://archive.is/20131016035738/img208.imageshack.us/img208/9576/usa61lg8.jpg - 1st. Samus 2nd. Kobe/USA https://archive.is/20131016034722/img70.imageshack.us/img70/8839/usa62yz9.jpg - 1st. L-Block 2nd. Master Chief https://archive.is/20131016035733/img404.imageshack.us/img404/7287/usafinalsv2.jpg - 1st. Tony Almeida 2nd. L-Block See Also *The 2006 Version Category:User Projects